


Ink

by cherrylng



Category: Ayabie (Band), BVCCI HAYNES, Jrock
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: Kenzo had dreamt and thought of being like this, waking up one morning just being close to the man that he loves and cuddling and chatting about mundane subjects with him. One such mundane subject is about getting a new tattoo, although what should've been a good idea instead gave Aoi a cause to be alarmed at it.
Relationships: Aoi/Kenzo (Ayabie)
Kudos: 1





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'll be damned. I haven't posted anything for about 2 months or so. With the whole situation that has happened, it took me some time to even finish this one. Hopefully, I'll get back to my regular schedule or some sort. Enjoy and comment!

Whenever Kenzo stays over at Aoi’s place or vice versa, there are times when Kenzo has woken up earlier than Aoi and when there is nothing urgent for him to do at any time of the day soon, he carefully wraps his arms around Aoi for a cuddle and waits for him to wake up. And when his boyfriend does get roused awake later, he greets him with a kiss.  
  
It feels nice to be able to do this, to be able to have this moment.  
  
“Morning,” Aoi greeted him.  
  
“Good morning,” Kenzo greeted back with a smile.  
  
“Got anything to do for the day?” the singer asked, seemingly content to be held in Kenzo’s arms.  
  
“Not until the afternoon. I’m more in the mood to stay in bed right now.”  
  
“I was thinking the same too.”  
  
They stayed snuggled close to each other, allowing Kenzo to find some peace of mind with no want or desire for distractions from this.  
  
Well, Aoi playing with his arms should count as a distraction, but he lets that one slide.  
  
“Your tattoos are beautiful,” Aoi remarked, his fingers touching over the tattoo of a whale on Kenzo’s arm. It is one of several of the singer’s favourites that are tattooed onto the drummer’s body.  
  
“You’ve seen it lots of times,” Kenzo said with amusement, but he allows Aoi to continue to look at them and touch his arms.   
  
“But I rarely get to see it up close and personal. Or have the time to appreciate the details,” Aoi said, his eyes looking to Kenzo now. “It suits you to have these tattoos on your body.”  
  
Kenzo has heard of countless compliments from many people towards his tattoos before and he had felt proud of it, but coming from Aoi, it gives him a special bubbling sense of joy and he cannot help but give him the second kiss of the day in return.   
  
“Thank you,” the drummer replied earnestly.  
  
Kenzo had dreamt and thought of being like this, waking up one morning just being close to the man that he loves and cuddling and chatting about mundane subjects with him. From the years that they have spent apart, it stayed as an imagination and he had thought that it would stay that way with the circumstances that they were in back then.   
  
Now it is real. Now that he is with Aoi, he gets to see him nearly everyday, he gets to call him his _boyfriend_ , he gets to stay over at his place during the evenings, and he never tires from it all. It feels as though he is young again, but the dreams have become a reality.  
  
“Does it hurt getting inked?” Aoi asked, curious.  
  
“The pain is not too bad depending on which parts of the body that you want to get a tattoo on,” Kenzo replied with a shrug. “I thought you’d known that from getting piercings,” he teased.  
  
Aoi rolled his eyes. “The difference between getting a tattoo and getting a piercing is that one of them lets me get pierced by a needle only _once_.”  
  
“Speaking of tattoos, I’ve been thinking about getting another one.”  
  
“Of what?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“What?” Aoi looked at Kenzo, surprised. “No, you’re not!” he laughed, thinking that it was a joke.  
  
“I’m serious. I’ve been thinking about it. It can be your face or your name on my arm or leg.”  
  
At that, Aoi pulls away from Kenzo’s arms to sit up and face him, looking alarmed.   
  
“You’re not going to put anything like my face or my name onto your body. I absolutely refuse to,” he said without any hint of sarcasm or light-heartedness behind it.  
  
“Why not? It’s not the first time I’ve done it.”  
  
“The one on your leg is someone you idolised, Kenzo! This is different!” Aoi answered, exasperated.  
  
“Why don’t you want me to have such a tattoo?” Kenzo asked, curious and confused about why Aoi is so adamant about his idea.  
  
“It’ll be weird to me. What if there’s a tattoo that you really don’t like?” There is an unspoken message that Aoi did not utter, but Kenzo sensed it and figured out what he was really worried about.  
  
“I can get another tattoo to cover it. There’s also laser treatment to get rid of tattoos, although that’s more costly,” Kenzo answered. He takes hold of Aoi’s hand and looks at his lover with intent. “Ao-chan, I’m serious about getting a tattoo that’s in dedication to you and I’ve been waiting to get your approval for it. It’s been something that I wanted to do ever since I got my first tattoo.”  
  
“I want to feel honoured by it. I really do, but…” Aoi sighed. “I just don’t want you to get a tattoo that you’ll regret.”  
  
To that, Kenzo has a soft smile and cannot help but to kiss Aoi’s hand.  
  
“I don’t regret the tattoos that I’ve gotten and I don’t regret being with you,” he assured Aoi. “What I regretted more were the decisions that I’ve made that caused us to spend time apart from each other for years.”  
  
Hearing that, Aoi gives a sad smile, remembering the past decade all too well. Kenzo takes that moment to kiss Aoi gently on the lips this time.  
  
“I never regret loving you, Aoi. I want to have a tattoo that whenever I look at it, all I can think about is you.”  
  
“If you want to get a tattoo in dedication to me, at least let me have the honour to pick the tattoo for you,” Aoi said, still wary but also feeling assured and a bit more convinced towards letting Kenzo have such a tattoo.  
  
“Anything that you pick, I’ll have it tattooed on me without hesitation,” Kenzo said. Then he thinks about what he had just said and quickly added, “After I approve of it.”  
  
“What do you think about sunflowers?” Aoi suggested, chuckling.  
  
To Kenzo, it sounds like a great suggestion and already he knows where he wants that inked onto his own body.


End file.
